


Up in the Clouds

by madlysanecatlady



Series: 100 Gladnis Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Stopped for the night at a haven near the summit of Ravatogh, Ignis reveals that he's afraid of heights. Gladio reveals more than he had planned to.Based on the 100 Gladnis Prompts post!





	Up in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [ 100 Gladnis Prompts](https://ivyscientia.tumblr.com/post/170187944422/100-gladnis-prompts)
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt #1**  
>  _Rock of Ravatogh - Main Game Timeline. Scenario: Ignis and Gladio chat about something important at the haven on the Rock of Ravatogh. A secret is revealed._

The fire crackled merrily, the only sound accompanying the two men that sat beside it. Gladio was reading his latest book, a mystery with a rather steamy romantic subplot he found himself getting pulled into. Ignis was studying the cooking magazine he had bought in the outpost shop before they had begun the ascent. Neither had said a word since Noctis and Prompto had called it a night an hour earlier, opting to read in companionable silence.

‘Hey, you doing ok? You’ve been quiet today,’ Gladio broke the long silence, looking up from his book to eye his best friend closely.

Ignis nodded, putting down his magazine. ‘I’ll be alright. I’ve just got this odd… _anxious_ feeling here. It’s to be expected, really. I’m not really one for heights. I might not be sleeping much tonight; I made the mistake of looking over the edge of this haven.’

‘Huh, I didn’t know that,’ Gladio frowned. ‘Have you always been afraid of heights?’

Ignis shook his head. ‘No, I was visiting home in Tenebrae when I was fourteen, and some boys decided they might quite like to dangle me over a cliff’s edge until my cousin found me.’

‘Why the hell would they do that? You steal one of their girlfriends or something?’

Ignis frowned. ‘Gladio… I’m gay. I thought you knew. Honestly, I thought everyone knew; I don’t try to hide it, even if some people take it as an excuse to nearly kill you.’

‘That would’ve made stealing their girlfriends more impressive, wouldn’t it?’ Gladio chuckled. He paused for a moment before looking horrified. ‘Wait a minute, did you say they dangled you over a cliff because _you’re gay_? The fuck kinda monsters were these kids?’

‘Things… are a bit old fashioned in Tenebrae,’ Ignis shrugged.

‘I’ll show them an old-fashioned beating for doing that to you,’ Gladio grumbled darkly. ‘I don’t care what kind of bullshit _values_ you grew up with, you don’t do anything to _my_ Iggy without answering to _me_.’

Ignis gave a shy laugh. ‘Come now, Gladio, you’re Noct’s Shield, not mine.’

‘I can protect you too,’ Gladio argued. ‘I make it a point to protect the people I love.’

Ignis froze, staring at Gladio, an oddly blank expression on his face. Gladio was confused for a moment before his brain caught up with the words that had escaped his mouth. Horror washed over him as he realised what he had accidentally let slip. He knew he could save himself by backtracking and saying he loved all his friends, but he had lived his life pledging to be as truthful as possible, especially with the people he cared about. He sighed.

‘While we’re on the subject of… coming out,’ Gladio looked down at his hands. ‘I’m not gay but… I’m not exactly straight, either. And yeah, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping that maybe you weren’t either.’

Gladio looked up to find that Ignis had moved, and not further away like he’d thought he might have, but directly in front of him. Ignis stood there, blank expression gone and replaced with a soft one. He leaned forward and pressed a light, tentative kiss to Gladio’s lips. He pulled back with a smile. ‘You could say the same for me. Not the not gay part, but the wishing you might not be straight part.’

Gladio smiled and pulled him down into another kiss, this one less tentative, but no less soft and sweet. He sighed contentedly when Ignis settled into his lap before wrapping strong arms around his slender frame, pulling him closer. Ignis smiled against his lips, pulling back for air with a chuckle.

‘You’re a sneaky _bastard_ , aren’t you?’ Ignis teased with a smirk. ‘I’ve just told you I’m afraid of heights and here you’ve got me with my head in the clouds.’

Gladio laughed. ‘Don’t worry Iggy. You don’t have to be scared; I’ll hold you hand.’

‘Don’t patronise me, Mr. Amicitia. I’ll have to snog the sass out of you.’

‘Whatever you need to do, Iggy, I’m here for you,’ Gladio winked.

Ignis laughed and leaned back down to kiss him. And in that moment, he forgot to be anxious about being so high up off the ground. What did he care if he was up on a mountaintop? He’d been up in the clouds.


End file.
